Ghostbusters 1: Plus 1 Minus 1
by rylansato
Summary: A new transfer student in Egon's class with a double major in parapsychology and history.
1. A new student

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghostbusters or any of its characters. However I do own the Dustin Zofchak character. My stories do follow a timeline and are in a specific order. This is story 1.

Ghostbusters: Plus 1 Minus 1

It was a typical day at Columbia University in the class of Egon Spengler. It was occupied by the usual people: Kylie, Eduardo, Garrett and Roland. Egon was showing a graph on the paranormal increases and decreases from the past 30 years. Just then the door opened and a new student walked in. He stood about 5'7", brown hair, green eyes, and an athletic build. He walked down the aisle towards the front of the class.

"Can I help you?" Egon asked.

"Yeah, I'm a new transfer student. I'm taking this class." The student said as he handed Egon a pink slip. "The name's Dustin Zofchak."

"So Mr. Zofchak, what is your major?" Egon asked.

"I'm double majoring in History and parapsychology." He replied.

"Fascinating. Ok take your seat."

Dustin turned around and walked to a random seat in the second row. Egon returned to the graph on the wall. Dustin could feel the eyes of the other students on him. He turned around to Kylie who was sitting diagonally behind him. Kylie quickly shot her attention back to Egon. Dustin slightly smiled as he turned back around. Just then Roland's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah. Ok. We'll be right there." He said as he hung up. "We've got a call."

"Ok. Class is dismissed for the day." Egon said.

Dustin just sat there confused as he watched his classmates pack their books up and run out the door.

"Umm…ok." Dustin said.

Dustin walked outside just in time to see his four classmates pile into a white car.

"Ecto-1?" Dustin whispered to himself as the white hearse drove off. "Now, what was that address again? Oh, yeah."

Dustin jumped into his own car which was a Hyundai Tiburon and drove to Manhattan, heading for Ghostbusters Headquarters.


	2. Exploring the Firehouse

Dustin arrived at the firehouse shortly later. He parked across the street and walked over. He knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer, but no one came. The grabbed the door's handle and pulled on it. The door was unlocked. He pulled it open and slowly stepped inside.

"Ah, the Ghostbusters firehouse." Dustin said to himself.

Dustin walked through the ninety-five year old building in awe. He had read about the Ghostbusters ever since he was a kid. Now at twenty-four he still had the same giddiness as a kid. He walked to the fire pole and looked up it. He lightly touched it with his index and middle fingers. He then walked farther back to saw a desk behind Janine's file cabinet. He pushed open the waist high door and sat down in the chair at the desk.

"Man, this is awesome. I'm actually in Ghostbusters headquarters." He said.

Unknown to him the fire house wasn't completely empty. A green being just came through the ceiling. It was Slimer.

Slimer saw the awe struck intruder and flew towards him. Dustin sensed something coming at him and he looked up to see Slimer headed his way. Dustin jumped out of the chair and over the desk just as Slimer hit the chair.

"What the…?" Dustin said.

Slimer popped back up above the desk and looked at Dustin. Slimer rushed Dustin again and again Dustin took off running. He hopped over the wooden railing and ran up stairs with Slimer in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, Ecto-1 pulled into the garage. The four Ghostbusters got out of the white hearse, a bit exhausted. They all were a bit covered in slime. Eduardo wheeled himself in front of the car while Kylie walked with a smoking ghost trap.

"I'm going to go down and put this thing in the Containment Unit." Kylie said.

Just then they heard a loud crash. They looked up wondering what had caused it.

"What was that?" Roland asked.

"It was probably Slimer." Garrett replied.

Just then, to their surprise, Dustin came sliding down the pole with Slimer behind them. Once he landed he headed for the Ghostbusters.

"Hey, it's the new kid." Eduardo said.


	3. Staying Put

Dustin jumped into the air and leapt over Garrett. Garrett didn't even have to duck to avoid getting hit by Dustin's feet, but Slimer nailed Garrett in the chest leaving a big slime spot on the front of his shirt and the back of his wheelchair. Dustin ran around Ecto-1 and ran back upstairs. He ran into the kitchen.

"There has to be something in here I can throw at him." Dustin said to himself.

He looked around then saw the fridge.

"Ah ha."

Slimer floated into the kitchen. Dustin grabbed a few items, and then threw them at Slimer. Slimer opened his mouth wide, and began to swallow everything Dustin threw at him.

"Well that stopped him but now the fridge is empty. Oh, well." Dustin said.

Slimer hovered in the air with his hand on his stomach. He looked satisfied. Dustin walked over to him with a grin on his face.

"Satisfied?"

Slimer nodded then burped.

Dustin walked back downstairs to greet the others.

"What are you doing here?" Garrett asked.

"Well, I wanted to sign up." Dustin said.

A smile started to form on Kylie's face.

"Well, I think that this job is too…."

Roland was cut off by Kylie grabbing Dustin's hand and making him follow her downstairs.

"I'll give you a tour of the place." Kylie said. "We're going to the basement where the Containment Unit is."

The two of them walked down the stairs to the basement door. Kylie opened the door to a very large basement. The two of them stood at the top of another staircase that led to the basement floor. Dustin walked forward a bit, resting his hands on the rail, looking around. On the left hand side was the big red machine known as the Containment Unit. The rest of the basement was used for actual storage of various equipment, machines and other devices that Egon probably invented.

"Come on. I'll show you how to load a trap." Kylie said as she descended down the stairs.

The two of them walked up to the big machine. Dustin watched as she loaded the circular trap into the center of the Containment Unit. Below the circular port was a handle to what looked like a door.

"What about this part here?" Dustin asked pointing to the door.

"That is the port for the older traps." Kylie replied.

Just then Roland came running through the door from upstairs.

"Kylie, we gotta go. We've got another call."

"Ok." She said. "Do you wanna go with us?"

Dustin nodded. The two ran upstairs and got into Ecto-1.

Shortly later, they arrived at a house in the suburbs of New York. The four Ghostbusters got out and put on their packs.

"Stay put." Garrett said pointing to Dustin.

Dustin got a disappointed look on his face.

"Fine." He said.


	4. One Comes One Goes

Kylie pulled out her P.K.E. Meter. The towers started flashing.

"We're dealing with two Class 3's." Kylie said.

The four of them ran into the house. They entered the main room to see two full torso apparitions. One ghost was bigger than the other by a substantial amount. The two ghosts saw the Ghostbusters then flew through the ceiling.

"Come on. Let's go after them." Kylie yelled.

Three of them ran up the stairs and Garrett stayed behind. Garrett looked on as his comrades ran up the stairs. The three of them stood at one end of a hallway. They wondered which room the ghosts were in. Kylie pulled out her P.K.E. Meter again. The tips of the two towers began flashing. She pointed it towards the doors down the hallway as they walked. The farther down the hallway they got the stronger the signal. They cautiously walked down the hallway to the last room. Kylie put away her P.K.E. and pointed to the room. Eduardo kicked the door down and inside the room was the bigger of the two ghosts.

"Blast 'em." Eduardo said.

Outside, Dustin sat in the car bored out of his mind. He sat there with his head leaning on his hand. Then something caught his eye. He looked over to see a ghost sneaking out of the house. Dustin smiled a bit.

He leaned into the back and grabbed a proton back. He unhooked the gun and his grin grew.

"Be very very quiet. I'm hunting wabbits." He said to himself.

Back in the house the four Ghostbusters had just caught the bigger ghost in their streams. Kylie was unhooking the trap from her back and she threw out underneath the ghost. She pressed the button and the three triangular doors opened up and the ghost was sucked into the trap.

"Wait a minute. Weren't there two ghosts?" Roland asked.

The others' eyes became wide. The four of them ran out of the room and headed outside.

Meanwhile, Dustin had opened fire upon the other ghost and caught him in the stream. The others ran outside just in time to see it.

"A little help, please." Dustin said as he struggled to keep the ghost contained.

Kylie threw out another trap and pressed the button to open it. The smaller ghost was trapped in the suction of the trap and was pulled inside.

"Damn that was fun." Dustin said.

"Come on guys lets get back to the firehouse." Roland said.

Garrett sat in his wheelchair staring at the house they had just come out of.

"Hey Garrett, you ok man?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Garrett said after awhile.

The five of them got into Ecto-1 and returned to Ghostbuster Headquarters.

Once back at headquarters Egon and Janine was waiting for them. They climbed out of the white hearse and to Egon and Janine's surprise Dustin was with them.

"What are you doing here?" Egon asked.

"I want to join." Dustin replied.

While Dustin and Egon were talking Roland noticed Garrett was staring towards the door. Roland walked up next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about quitting the team." Garrett said.

That caught the ears of the rest of the group. They all turned to their friend in shock.

"What? Why?" They all asked.

"Today, when we went up against those two Class 3's and they went upstairs. I felt helpless. I had no way of getting up there. If you guys were hurt then I had no way of helping. I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if anything happened to you guys. That's why I'm quitting. There's no changing my mind. This is goodbye."

Garrett began to wheel himself out of the firehouse. Kylie ran up after him but Egon stopped her.

"Let him go. It's his decision." Egon said.

Dustin came up next to her and put his arm around her. Dustin was the type of person to help a friend in need. Granted he'd only known these people for a day but these people would be come his classmates along with being his teammates. Egon put a hand on Dustin's shoulder. Dustin looked up at his mentor.

"Welcome to the team." Egon said.

Dustin nodded then returned his attention to the open fire door where a previous Ghostbuster had just gone through.

The End

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
